


Heated - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Lucifer isn't the only Demon with needs, Leviathan thought.
Relationships: Leviathan & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Consort Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 29
Kudos: 323





	Heated - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> YES It is done! This Leviathan fic is brought to you by the thirst! A big huge thank you to Aurora Archangel who shared some artwork that inspired a certain position Leviathan used. LOL 
> 
> For the encouragement and push to create this. It really is for them, guys, so if you all love it, thank all of my group members! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's longer than the first, because you all know me; I like continuity. If you haven't read the first, Heat, I recommend you doing so before reading this one, it'll just help your entire smut experience.

**Heated**

_Dedicated to the Obey Me Thirst  
  
  
  
_

_Three Days_

_His heat cycle lasted three days_. 

Rosa woke slowly, the soreness of body, the aches and stings from the bite marks, scratches, bruises, it all came back as soon as she was conscious. She was laying partially on her stomach, facing the skeletal décor, her eyes hooded from the fatigue. Her eyes focused on Lucifer, who was asleep beside her. His beautiful face relaxed, his breathing even and comfortable. His horns and wings were gone, he looked different to her now. Spending so much time with him in his demonic form had created a kind of preference for it. She smiled slightly; he was beautiful either way. 

She moved, trying to get onto her back, wincing as she did. She really was as fucked up as one could imagine being after being a high-ranking demon’s fuck toy for three whole days. She’d showered and eaten whenever he fell asleep, which left her with possibly one to two hours one a day if she was lucky. The things he would say to her were so heated, she wasn’t sure she could ever look at him again without getting wet on command. She tried to sit up, trying to come up on her elbows, but there was no way. 

“ _Beloved,”_ Lucifer said, his voice riddled with guilt and self-deprecation.

He’d woken up as he felt someone shifting beside him, his lust-hazed memory was sparse, but he recalled it being Rosa who sated him. When she went to sit up, he noticed the extent of the damage done to her body, and his heart had clenched. She was covered in scratches, bite marks, bruising. She couldn’t sit up on her own. What had he done to his beloved girl? He sat up quickly, helping her sit up. 

“Lu don’t look like that, I knew what I was getting into,” she whispered gently, touching his face with her right hand. 

“How could you be prepared for this?” he whispered agonizingly. 

“To be honest, I didn’t notice very much, I was too busy being fucked out of my mind, and I am not going to say I didn’t enjoy it all,” she laughed some, grinning when his face bloomed in a blush. 

“You liked this?” he asked aghast.

“Hey, I liked that you wanted me so much you couldn’t help it, there’s a difference. Anyone else trying to bite me will get a punch in the fucking face,” she laughed making him smirk, but then added, “Though I did slap you at one point.”

He blinked and chuckled, “What did I do?”

She moved and motioned to a bite mark on her backside, “You did that, way too hard, and without any, build up so to speak, so I smack the fuck out of you; seemed I turned you on more,” she stated laughing into her right hand. 

He covered his face, his red nail polish still perfect after days of sex and scratching, “I liked it,” he laughed.

“You did, handsome. I was like, ‘oh there’s my baby’,” she teased, the tender look he gave her as he rested his brow on hers. 

“Thank you, for easing me,” he whispered as he closed his eyes. 

“Anytime, just, err, not within the next two weeks, please, I need to recover,” she laughed before wincing, “I need to get a shower, food, probably an exorcism,” she teased making him grin again.

“I am not insider you anymore,” he whispered his smile more roguish than her heart could take at that moment. 

“Ah, good point,” she said with a blush of her own. 

“Let’s get you bathed, beloved,” he said as slipped out of the bed, helping her to her feet. The extent of her injuries was fully visible then and he inwardly cringed. He did not remember making most of them. He remembered the comfort, the delicious feeling of relief that overcame him when he took her. His mind only quieting when he was inside her, even now the urge to purr from the memories was difficult to keep suppressed. 

She walked to the bathroom, her nudity no longer bothering her while she was around him. After the last three days, it was safe to say she was finally comfortable walking around his room nude. He started the water to fill his tub. He knew the heat would make her feel better, it had before. 

“Thank you, Lu,” she whispered as she stepped into the hot water. She sighed, “Oh that already feels so fucking good,” she moaned as she went to sit. Her body protesting every movement. “I’m honestly shocked I can still walk,” she laughed as she settled into the huge tub. 

His expression was one full of regret, but meeting her happy gaze, he couldn’t fathom meeting someone so giving in his lifetime. 

“Lu it hurts my heart to see you feeling regret, look, I’m okay with it, other than that bite, nothing happened against my will. I didn’t at any point want to stop, I know this may be hard to accept, but you are fucking _God_ in bed, and this was by no means a sacrifice on my part,” she stated frankly. 

He stared, wide eyed at her, “I see.”

“Yeah, beside I find that you going to someone else to satisfy your lusts really didn’t sit well, and yes, I am aware how hypocritical I sound,” she said, a sigh escaped her as she settled neck deep into the water. 

“No, I am, familiar with the feeling,” he murmured solemnly. 

She looked to him and said, “I love you, Lu,” her tone was tender, their relationship was different from her relationship with the brothers. She knew this from the moment she had issued her challenge of making him last when they made their pact. 

“I love you, Rosa, we will talk about what is between us after you are better,” he said with a hit of promise in his tone. 

“Okay, can, you, um, get me something to eat?” she asked gently though she looked uncomfortable in asking him to go get her breakfast. 

He smiled at her, “Yes, after what you have been through with me, it is the least I can do, pet. Bathe, I will be back shortly,” he said as he came to his feet and walked out of his bathroom and into his closet. 

Lucifer dressed and walked out of his bedroom. He felt relaxed, and even the arguments he could hear in the dining room were doing nothing to dampen his mood. He made his way to the kitchen bypassing the dining room altogether. He did not want to entertain his brothers’ foolishness while in such a good mood. He noticed Leviathan walking briskly to the dining room, looking far sweatier and more disheveled than he normally did. He sighed but decided not to say anything while he busied himself in getting Rosa some food. 

Rosa on her part was draining the water after having bathed. She took up a towel and wrapped it around her as she padded her way to the bedroom. After spending so many nights in his room, she had some clothing to wear stored there. She smiled as she opened a drawer and noticed her items neatly stored beside some of his. It felt good, though it was strange how she’d slowly started to integrate herself into his life, and now, she couldn’t imagine not being around him. The last three days had also made it abundantly clear; he felt the very same. 

The things he’d said while in the throws of his passion, the feral quality of his possessive nature. The constant reminders of his telling her that he tolerated his brothers touching her, but if she ever loved them the way Rosa loved him; he would not stand by it. Even in his lust induced haze, he knew their affection was different. It was now bordering on obsession and she wasn’t too certain it was one-sided. Rosa was brushing out her hair when he stepped in, food in hand. 

“Oh hell, if that’s toast, I may actually jump you, this time,” she groaned with a laugh.

He grinned, “You are no condition to do anything other than breathe and eat, beloved.”

“Okay, why do you have to call me out like that?” she asked with a grin as she finished getting dressed, sitting at one of the chairs by his fireplace. 

“I was simply stating the obvious,” he teased as he set the tray, he’d been carrying on the small table between the two chairs. 

“So you are,” she said with amusement as she took up her toast and began eating. 

Lucifer sat across from her and said, “You look so tired,” he lamented quietly. 

“Yeah, I, err, I don’t think I’ll be able to do much more than eat. Do you mind if I go back to sleep? If you’d rather not, I can go back to my room and do it, no big deal,” she said calmly as she took a sip of her tea. 

Lucifer shook his head, “You are staying here, I will help you undress and then get you into bed after I make sure you have fresh sheets,” he commanded more than suggested. 

She didn’t want to argue, not that she felt there was anything to argue about. Not having to walk out to her room was a reprieve. She was happy to stay where she was. She finished up her breakfast as he drank his coffee. 

“I will share you, but you will answer to me,” he said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Rosa looked to him after having looked off into the fire and blinked, “How does that work?”

“The only way, I can abide the agreement we made, without attacking my brothers, is to change it between you and I, Rosa,” he said firmly. 

“I find that I am now not too inclined to let them have a great deal of you,” he explained over the rim of his cup. 

Rosa stared into his dark red eyes and blinked, “What is the difference between three days ago and today?” she asked with a frown. She truly wanted to understand. 

“You will see, and then understand why it is, I cannot share your heart; I will not share your heart. You may love them, but you cannot love them, like you love me,” he said with a quiet determination that made her quiver. She wasn’t sure if it were out of fear, or plain excitement.

She didn’t have the energy to discuss it, even though she understood. At least, she thought she did. She was so sore she couldn’t focus on much. 

Lucifer noticed her wince, his chest tightening at the pain she was clearly feeling but doing her best to cope with so she could finish breakfast. She was almost done, he came to his feet and walked over to his bed. He removed the blood and sex stained sheets; he knew it was all her blood. He could smell it, she had done him no damage, other than some scratches done in the heat of passion. Those were almost gone. She could have fought back, he knows this; she didn’t. Rosa won over his heart while he wasn’t paying attention, and then had captured him completely when she met his lust. He couldn’t share that part of her, the core of her. That was his, even if she shared her body with his brothers; what made her his needed to be beyond their reach. 

He finished changing the sheets, making his way back to her. “Come here, my rose,” he said kindly as he helped her come to her feet. He picked her up then, seeing her agonize through every step was not on his list of things to do that day. He set her gently on the bed and began disrobing her. She complied quietly, clearly in far too much discomfort to put up much of a fight. He got her back down to her bare skin, letting her slide into bed. 

“I will be treating the deeper cuts and scratches and those bite marks, beloved, is that alright?” he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. She was facing him, her eyes drifting shut even as he spoke. 

“Yes, Lu, that’s alright, I love you,” she whispered the last, drifting off into sleep from sheer exhaustion. 

He gave her a wan smile as she was already breathing deeply, “Stubborn, beautiful woman.”

Leviathan knew what was coming. He _hated_ this time of year. It never arrived at the same time, it _always_ caught him by surprise. His heat cycle was no doubt triggered by Lucifer’s, he thought bitterly. They’d all heard Rosa’s cries and moans; it was impossible not to. That wasn’t to say that any of them minded. He may not want to, _touch_ her all the time; but he liked the way she sounded when she was having sex. They had stopped nearly a week ago. Rosa was now up and about doing what she did when he was busy in his room. 

He hardly thought about her at all, and sometimes, he felt badly about that. She was kind to him, she bought him games, she laughed at his jokes. Yet, most of the time he ignored her, he supposed he wasn’t as good of a friend to her as she was to him. The kiss they’d shared months ago every so often snuck back into his mind. Leviathan still blushed at the thought of it. What he had liked best was taking control, and Rosa letting him. The softness of her body had also been very nice, he could still remember what it felt like to have her legs around his waist while his tail was around hers. A hiss of pleasure from the thought alone made him shake out of his thoughts. 

Nobody need know he was going through his cycle. He had enough food to last him for the next two weeks, and didn’t need to see her, or any girl. Leviathan promised himself that he would not devolve into his baser instincts. He was used to confinement; Lucifer was not. He could this. 

Rosa looked at the six brothers and shook her head, “Ya’ll wild, I’m not doing it.”

Asmo gave her the most melodramatic look as he head, “You have a beautiful voice! Prettier than mine!”

“Oh, how much did it take you to say _that,_ Asmo?” she asked with amusement and a shake of her head.

“I practiced for a whole day,” he admitted dryly before going back to his drama. “Please, you can also play instruments, that’s really necessary!”

“Why do you all want to do-wait, boredom, no, no, no judgement I get it, but, no, I, err, don’t feel comfortable doing it,” she said to them all before looking back to Lucifer who was sitting back at head of the dining room table, a smile more in his eyes than in his face. 

“It would be fun, it’s a band!” Asmo declared with a wave of his hands. 

“Asmo, I have no doubt you all have talent to do, almost anything you want, but I’m not going to do it. Honestly, do you keep forgetting that many of the demons here, _hate_ that I’m bound to you? I do emphasize, _hate,”_ she explained with a smirk. 

“That’s their problem,” he snapped as he then added, “They’re boring and self-absorbed, you’re different and so kind, so please, for me?”

“…yeah, that’s not enough incentive to do anything, and secondly, no, I’m not exposing myself any more than I have to,” she said with finality as she sat down at Leviathan’s chair, he’d text her that he would be staying in his room, so she could sit there if she wanted. 

Lucifer was pleased to have her sitting so close, but something about Leviathan’s overly giving behavior was unlike him. He would go and see what was wrong after they dined. Rosa conversed with Mammon about the upcoming exams, discussing some strategies as his mind drifted off to the conversation they had after she woke up from nearly 48 hrs of sleep, the week before. 

Rosa looked better. She’d rested and only woke up to eat and go back to sleep. Her body had started to heal after he’d spent an entire evening disinfecting her wounds and treating them. She’d slept through most of it, a trust no other being had given him since his Fall. He’d vowed then that he would convince her, anyway he could, to belong to him. She touched his right hand; she’d obviously noticed he drifted off in thought. He looked to her, to see a curiosity in her eyes, before she turned back and answered Satan’s question. He took hold of her left hand and held it in his as she continued to talk. 

He was comfortable, the night would be a quiet one for once. He was looking forward to it. 

Leviathan was having the worst night of his life. 

He didn’t recall this pain! It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. Even Lucifer’s method of torture wasn’t this agonizing! What could he do? He was starting to feel different, and he needed help. He took up his DDD and messaged Lucifer, telling him about his impending cycle and the pain. That was the last coherent thought he had, before his mind went blank. 

Lucifer who was kissing his way down Rosa’s body stopped at the sound of his DDD. He would normally not answer it, but he was expecting an important message from Diavolo. He growled as he pulled away, Rosa’s smile graced his eyes before her eyes trailed down his naked body. He liked it when she stared at him like that so he gave her a smirk before looking at his phone. 

His eyes grew wide, “Fuck,” he muttered. 

Rosa sat up and asked, “Lu?”

“Leviathan, he, it’s his cycle,” he muttered. 

“Oh, fucking hell,” she gasped covering her mouth with her left hand. 

“He is apparently in his room, I need to go see what he needs, you, stay in this room. Do not, under any circumstances go out there,” he commanded as he got up from the bed.

“Lucifer, you said it was painful, I can’t leave him like that!” she said aghast.

Lucifer shook his head, “Look at how I left you, it took you days to recover, hell, some of your wounds have yet to heal completely. He will not be gentle just because he isn’t me,” he declared regally as he dressed. 

“I don’t want him to be in pain, Lu,” she lamented. 

Lucifer sighed, “I know, my rose, but it simply not safe for you. Stay here, promise me,” he said quietly. 

Rosa nodded, “I promise, but let me know how he is, or I’ll worry!” she lamented. 

“I will if I can, now be good, you can go to sleep, my rose,” he concluded as he finished getting dressed and gave her a lingering kiss before he slowly pulled away and left the room. 

Rosa wasn’t too sure things would go well. She remembered how Lucifer behaved when he’d been in the throws of it. The way he’d stalked her, at the time, it was frightening. She hoped Lucifer could calm him, or at the least keep him from leaving the room and attacking a female student. She lain back and sighed; this was going to be the hardest evening for her since that fateful night. 

Lucifer briskly made his way to Leviathan’s room. He wasn’t sure who he would find. Leviathan was a different demon when his anxiety and social awkwardness was stripped from him. This was only obvious when they were in battle. He smirked at the idea that the female students considered him safe. He was far from it when it mattered, and if they knew that; they may not favor him as much. 

He arrived at Leviathan’s door, only to hear a loud hissing from within it. Lucifer’s demonic form was triggered by the sound. He now had an idea of who he would find within that room; and it wasn’t the Otaku. 

Lucifer tried the door, to find it unlocked, this was also unlike Leviathan. He opened it, and threw it open, taking a step back, waiting for an attack that may very well come. The room was in darkness save for the aquarium. “Levi, you need to calm the fuck down?”

_“I smell her on you,”_ a dark voice hissed from within the room. 

“You are as observant as ever, Leviathan,” Lucifer said dryly. He could see him now that his eyes adjusted. He was in a corner, coiled, seemingly ready to strike.

“I would not recommend attacking me, Leviathan,” Lucifer warned. He knew if Levi was in his rightful mind, he would not dare. 

_“You are a jealous fool, and I would know, Lucifer, that is MY domain,_ ” Leviathan hissed again. 

“Call me whatever the fuck you want; I’m not all that concerned. You need to lock yourself up elsewhere, you would atta-,” Lucifer stated but was cut off by another fierce hiss.

 _“Give me our female, she belongs to me just as she belongs to you, and I tire of your incessant needs. She humors your affection, I will not,_ ” Leviathan bit out, his eyes were now a bright orange, glaring at Lucifer from across the room. 

_“You are welcome to try to get through me,”_ Lucifer growled out ferally. 

Leviathan smirked, _“I have a better idea,”_ with that, Leviathan moved so fast Lucifer had little time to react, though he realized too late, Leviathan had no interest in confronting him. With his ability to slither and move with a reptilian grace and speed, he maneuvered himself through Lucifer’s braced legs, and out of the room. Lucifer spun around, far too late to stop him from exiting the room. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer roared as he practically flew out of the room. The lights were caught off then. He let out a feral roar again, “He’s after her, fuck,” he breathed as he ran down the hallway, trying to seek out his scent. He frowned, he caught nothing. 

“He must be using a pheromone suppressant, fucking hell!” Lucifer swore viciously as he kept trying to locate him. Leviathan was moving too fast for him to track. He took out his phone and started dialing Rosa. 

Rosa was starting to fall asleep when she heard a large, loud thump. She sat up quickly, when she realized it was Lucifer’s door. She came to her feet, still very much nude. She wrapped the sheet around her body and moved to the door. She did not open it, but she called out, “Lu?” her voice was quiet. 

_“Help me,”_ she heard a male voice say through the door, the sound far too muffled for her to decipher who it was, but something within her was now riddled with fear for whomever that was. 

_“Please,”_ said the voice again. Rosa gasped and this time, it sounded like Leviathan, and he sounded hurt. Her fear won out, and she unlocked the door, to see the hallway cast in darkness.

 _“Oh, no,”_ she whispered just as she noticed a pair of glowing orange eyes. 

“Oh yes,” said Leviathan, his voice laced with a seductive quality she never heard in it before. 

She came to her senses and went to slam the door on him, but by then, he had dove toward the open door, landed into a roll, before whipping his tail toward the door, closing and flipping the lock before again, using his tail to move a armoire over the doorway. 

“That won’t keep him out,” she gasped as she put the distance of the room between them, before making a run to the bathroom. 

He hissed with pleasure as he again, dove to keep her from the bathroom, standing between her and it. “Get on the bed, Rosa,” he growled, his voice deceptively accommodating. 

“Leviathan, you don’t like me this way,” she said as she backed away, “You don’t even like me hugging you all that much,” she tried to reason. He truly didn’t, and she was hoping to reach him through the haze of lust.

“I hate that he takes you whenever he wants. I hate that he keeps you from us. What I hate the most, is he knows what you feel like when you’re coming; get on the fucking bed, _Rosa_ ,” he commanded. His glowing eyes were not as uncertain as they usually were. His voice did not hold a hint of contrite reservation. 

Rosa gulped at his tone, and at his words. This wasn’t the same demon who hated admitting he liked her. This was the demon who was an Admiral in their Navy. She didn’t know how to handle this one, “Levi, please I-“

“You think I can’t, oh you think I don’t know _how,_ ” he growled as he stalked toward her, stripping away his sweater as he moved. 

Rosa held the sheet tightly to her body, she moved away from the bed toward the door. 

“You can’t get out, Rosa. He can’t come in, he doesn’t even know I’m in here,” he then walked over to her phone, making her gasp. He turned it off and tossed it aside onto the couch that faced the bed. 

“Levi,” she began but her eyes trailed down his torso to his snake print pants. They were low on his hips, the chiseled muscles of his chest and abdomen were not unexpected, as she’d held him while they kissed before; but were still a shock to see in person. Rosa had seen the picture of him out of the shower, but thought nothing much of it, as she never expected to see him in any state of undress. 

“I am losing my patience, Rosa, on the bed,” he snapped so curtly she jumped at his tone. She then ran toward the bathroom again, this time, she made it, but unfortunately, so had he. 

“Why are you so coherent, Lucifer hadn’t been,”

_“I am not Lucifer,”_ he hissed as whipped his tail to her, coiling around one of her wrists. He pulled her, hard, toward the bed, making her stumble onto, and rolling, the sheet unraveling from around her body as she did so. 

_“What the fuck!”_ she cried out trying to cover herself, but he was already on the bed before she could take up the sheet again, he pulled it deftly from her hands and tossed it aside. 

“Leviathan, I’m scared,” she admitted as she leaned against the headboard. 

Leviathan’s growl reverberated deep in his chest, the sound less menacing than his hisses, he was now on all fours crawling slowly to her. Rosa was looking into his eyes, her tension seemed to be easing, his growl was doing something to her, along with his eyes. “What are you doing,” she slurred, her voice now languid. She couldn’t think very much, she wondered if his skin would be soft as it looked. 

“Come here, Rosa,” he said in a voice so gentle, her shoulders visibly relaxed. 

“Yes, Levi,” she said in a sing song tone, he was mesmerizing, so very nice, she thought. She didn’t understand why she’d been nervous earlier, everything was fine, she thought. 

Leviathan would have trilled if it wouldn’t shake Rosa from his charm. He had lured her with his powers, and now the affection she felt for him had surfaced and made it easier for her to accept this. She was moving to him, her body deliciously nude. As soon as she was kneeling before him, he stopped his purring, his eyes stopped glowing as well. The haze of complicity in her eyes started to fade. It was far too late though; Rosa was far too close to get away. He sat back, and pulled her onto his lap, facing him, before he tipped her back, his tail slithering around them to coil around both of her forearms and wrists to pull them over her head. 

“Wha-what, oh fuck, Levi!” she cried out just as he moved her thighs up on either side of his face as he buried his face in her core, giving her one long, languid lick.

Rosa froze, she was tipped back, facing away from him, his tail coiled securely around her wrists, keeping her arms up over her head. Her legs were in the air as Leviathan buried his face between her thighs. His tongue was impossibly long, and the slow, hot licking he was doing was getting her wet. 

Rosa whimpered, closing her eyes at the feel of his mouth sucking, licking and nibbling. “Oh fuck,” she breathed, her eyes closing on their own accord. 

Leviathan hummed with satisfaction, her body was now relaxed, the need in his body was growing the pain starting to ebb with the anticipation of being buried in her body. He traced his hands up her body, his claws grazing her skin, not hard enough to cut, but enough to scratch. He watched her hiss, and arch toward his hands. Her nipples were already hard and ready for him. Leviathan would have grinned with triumph if his mouth wasn’t occupied. 

It seemed Lucifer’s feral and near violent taking of her had lit a fire inside her. Leviathan was more than happy to stoke it to an inferno to consume them both. He began to lick faster, focusing on her clitoris now, her hips had started to gyrate, grinding her sex into his face. He moaned with barely checked lust. He wanted her to surrender, he wanted her to give in, so that he could rub it in Lucifer’s face. Levi was also going to fuck her senseless on Lucifer’s bed, he liked that most of all. 

Lucifer finally concluded, with a sense of dread; Leviathan must have gone to Lucifer’s bedroom after Lucifer checked by it twice. It had been nearly twenty minutes since he’d lost track of Levi. He bolted back to his room in time to hear Rosa let out a lustful cry. His wings flared in anger. 

“You little fuck!” He roared as he tried the door, only to find it locked, bolted in fact. It could not be opened from the outside. He figured it was the best time to destroy it, but then he realized the wood could fly off and hurt Rosa. 

“Oh fuck!” he heard Rosa cry from within the room, just as he heard her come again. 

“Leviathan, open this fucking door!” he called out angrily. 

Within the room, Leviathan heard Lucifer’s muffled but angry command. He smirked as he pulled away from Rosa, moving her off of his lap Her body was languid from the orgasm he’d just given her. He began to undress the rest of the way, as he slid his serpentine tail to her clit, gently stroking her as he undressed.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, Levi-fuck, fuck!” she cried out as his tail slid down her wet labia and straight inside her. The tip of his tail had slid inside her, gently, as he caressed her g-spot, moving slowly further to fill her completely. He then began to rotate the tip of his tail within her. 

Rosa was now continuously crying out in desperation. Her moans were high pitched, ragged, her hands unable to grip onto anything, her eyes were screwed shut. She didn’t know why using his tail in this manner had not occurred to her, but she didn’t think any sex toy could ever come close. She was arching her hips, his tail still within in, now moving like a rattle snake would its rattle. She screamed out her next orgasm, crying out his name. 

Leviathan grinned ferally as he moved to over her, his arms bracing his weight on either side of her body. “Tell him how good this feels, he’s outside the door. Tell him how good I’m making you feel, Rosa,” he whispered coyly. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” she was sobbing, the feeling was the center of her thoughts, she was so close to coming again. 

“ _Do it, or I stop, Rosa_ ,” he hissed angrily.

“Fuck, I love, I, fucking love it!” she cried out as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled. She came again, gripping his horns as she pulled him tightly to her breast. 

Leviathan heard Lucifer’s growl from behind the door, it made him chuckle as he slowly pulled his tail from her body. He moved between her legs, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved his tail up her body, sliding the tip of his tail into her mouth. 

“Suck,” he growled, he closed his eyes with pleasure as she did as he commanded. “ _Good, girl,_ ” he hissed as he closed his eyes from the excitement. 

Rosa felt his tail on her lips, and as he commanded her to suck on it, she did without hesitation. What she was doing registered, but she didn’t care. He was making some deliriously sexy sounds as she did it; making her want to do it more. She felt his erection, hotly against her vagina right before he moved to slide inside her. There was no resistance as his tail had worked her so hard, she was soaking wet. 

Leviathan entered her body and for a moment felt the chaotic roaring of his lust quiet before her body contracted around him, the haze of lust came rolling back. He pulled his tail from her mouth, before coiling it around her breasts, much like the bondage he had seen. He applied pressure, squeezing her breasts as he began to move inside her. 

“Oh,” she breathed, Rosa didn’t know, and didn’t care where he’d learned what he was doing. All he cared about; was that he was doing it to her. He’d started thrusting into her gently at first, but it did not last. He was going full tilt now, the cries of pleasure she was hearing were her own. She hadn’t been aware she was doing it. Rosa had let it go, basking in the pleasure he was giving her. His clawed hands were gripping her hips as he slammed into her. Her ankles were around his face, his head was thrown back. Her eyes drifted down his body, and the beautiful strain of his body as he took her highlighted his toned body. 

He had outsmarted Lucifer to get into this room; and that turned her on without her quite understanding why. His thrusts were not measured, controlled like Lucifer’s had been, his were wild and hard. His tail was now toying with one of her breasts, so many sensations were coursing through her; she wasn’t sure how she could still think. 

“Levi I’m-I’m going to-,” she cried out, as he sighed out, his breath coming out in a shudder as he came. 

Leviathan let the euphoric feeling flow over him, the quieting of his lust overcoming him, just not enough to make him aware of the trouble that would come to him for duping Lucifer and taking Rosa on his bed. He looked down at Rosa with hooded eyes, her expression was one of quiet bliss. He didn’t want to pull out of her, he was enjoying the closeness just then. Her body was still quivering around him; it pleased him. He had pleasured his partner, and Lucifer had heard it. A slow masculine smile graced his lips, a smile Rosa did not miss.

“What?” she asked in a whisper. 

“Ask him if he wants to watch,” he whispered in reply. 

“No,” she shuddered.

“Ask him, Rosa, it is his room, after all,” he taunted coyly as he uncoiled his tail from around her breasts and started to slide it back toward her vagina. 

“I can’t, Levi,” she breathed. 

“Oh yes, you can, I can feel how wet it’s making you; you want him to watch, don’t you?” he purred as he pulled his cock out enough to slide the tip of his tail in with it as he slid it back inside her. He was still very much erect, and he planned on continuing to take her. There was a lesson to be learned; not that it was Rosa who wronged him. Lucifer needed to learn that she belonged to them all, and he would fuck her on his bed until he realized that. 

Lucifer was outside his room, pacing. He could not destroy the door, because he’d risk hurting her. He could not leave, because the idea of walking away was detestable to him. Hearing her come had made him furious. Leviathan pleasuring her on his bed was an insult he would strip from Leviathan’s very flesh. Just as he was about to roar out his frustration, he heard something slide from in front of the door. Leviathan had placed something over the door. Now Lucifer was doubly glad he had not burst through it. Whatever piece of furniture was behind the door, would have shot back into the room, and no doubt hurt or killed Rosa.

Lucifer heard lock give; his wings were flicking back and forth with his ire. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he tried the door and opened it. The smell of sex, Rosa’s scent most importantly met his nostrils. He noticed her on the bed, Leviathan by her. The little fuck moved fast, no doubt anticipating Lucifer’s fury and how quickly he would deliver it had he been anywhere near Lucifer, and away from Rosa. 

“Coward,” Lucifer growled, knowing full well Leviathan had situated her before him, to keep Lucifer’s attack at bay. 

“I figured this is your room after all, the least I could do is let you watch,” Leviathan stated with a smirk, his tail still inside Rosa, making her writhe on the bed. “As you can see, she is busy,” he added. 

Lucifer was glaring at Leviathan, but his eyes did stray to see Rosa arching her hips toward Leviathan. That’s when Lucifer noticed Levi was pleasuring her with his tail. 

“You never mentioned how insatiable she was,” Leviathan taunted.

“After you are done playing this game you think you invented; I am going to flail you for fucking on my bed,” Lucifer said with such a calm demeanor, Leviathan knew he meant it. 

“Oh, but nothing for mounting her?” Leviathan taunted as he worked his tail harder inside her, making her orgasm as he asked. To see Lucifer’s eyes glow red in fury was pleasing Leviathan more than he could say.

Rosa saw stars, she knew Lucifer was in the room, and something about having him there was making her orgasms hit her harder. “Lu,” she whimpered, making Lucifer look to her. 

Lucifer’s mouth watered, she was shaking with need and seeing her so overcome with lust drove him mad. He looked back to Leviathan, who was wearing a knowing smile. “You intervene, and she loses her pleasure, because I assure you, I will not let you take her,” Leviathan smirked.

Lucifer laughed, “You think you can stop me? You weaseled your way out of your room because you well know that outright confrontation would get you nothing but a fucking beating. Try it, you slippery little fuck; come here and see how far you fucking get when you’re in _my_ domain,” Lucifer snapped. He was itching for a fight after what Levi had done. 

“She doesn’t want us to fight, Lucifer,” Leviathan teased as he flipped Rosa, gently, onto her stomach. 

“She does not get a choice in what punishment you will receive for coming into my room and taking her,” Lucifer growled through gritted teeth. She was close to another orgasm, he could tell. He knew her body well enough. He noticed she was not marred with scratches or bite marks. Whatever Leviathan was in the throws of an estrus cycle; it was not violent. 

“Maybe, she would like it if we took her together,” Leviathan purred in her direction, he heard her quick intake of breath just as well as Lucifer did. 

Lucifer shuddered, it turned her on. Whatever Leviathan was doing inside her, had devolved her into a pile of sexual need. Her eyes were glazed over with desire. When she looked up toward him, her eyes were pleading; she truly did not want them to fight, he knew that well enough. The need to pleasure his mate was another wrinkle. They had given their word to meet her needs, and her needs were calling to him. 

“Ask him nicely, Rosa,” Leviathan commanded, his eyes still trained on Lucifer. He wanted to see Lucifer swallow his pride and do as she bid him. 

“I, I,” Rosa panted deliriously, she shook her head some, arching her hips as Leviathan applied pleasure to her G-spot with his tail. “Oh, fuck, please Lu, please, I need you too,” she sobbed as her body shook with an orgasm. 

Lucifer shook with the naked need in her cries. He swallowed, he wanted to please her. It was a need within him he’d never voiced to anyone; not even her. Lucifer never let it be known how much pleasing her in any way, made him feel desired. At that moment; denying her would be denying himself. 

Leviathan knew the inner struggle going on within Lucifer; this was why he was doing. Once Levi noticed the quiver go through Lucifer’s body; Levi knew he had him. “Beg him again, dearest,” Leviathan whispered. 

“Please, Lu,” her plea was instantaneous now. Her reservations long gone, and the very idea of being pleasure by two of her Demons was seated well within her mind. She needed that, she would have it, she promised herself. 

Lucifer moved to the bed, his wings folding as he approached her. He kneeled on the bed and took her face in his right hand, “Please what, pet?”

“Please, Daddy,” she moaned, shuddering at his touch. 

Lucifer growled, that would do it. She never called him that in front of anyone else. Even when playing about, she would always simply abbreviate his name. He hated that at the beginning, but then he realized that to her; it was an endearment. It was one he would tolerate outside the bedroom. He began to undress casting Leviathan a glare, “You and I will handle our business after we handle our consort.”

Leviathan gave him a lazy shrug with an insolent smile. Leviathan looked down at Rosa once more, rubbing his hands on her backside, enjoying the look of hunger and jealousy in Lucifer. 

Rosa watched as Lucifer stripped, her breathing staccato as her excitement grew. She wasn’t so sure it was Leviathan going through a cycle; it felt as if they were doing everything possible to ease _her._ Once nude, Lucifer climbed onto the bed, taking her face in his hands. 

“On your hands and knees, pet,” Lucifer commanded, he was already hard, watching her obey him did little to calm his desire. Leviathan allowed her to come up to her hands and knees, withdrawing his tail enough to allow him to slide his erection in with it. Her moans were long and full of a yearning Lucifer knew too well. 

“Open that mouth, Rosa,” Lucifer rasped watching as she did as he bid. She licked at his erection, making him shudder from the sensation. He often took her so quickly, his need for her so great, he hardly let her do this. That would not be the case tonight. She took him in her mouth then, obliterating any rational thought in his mind. 

Leviathan felt her body tighten around him. Whatever it was she felt for Lucifer, it was clearly bone deep. Her body reacted to Lucifer’s mere presence. He wanted to affect her so. Levi wanted to know that every time she met eyes with him; he knew where her mind would go. He began to thrust into her, onto Lucifer’s erection. Her moans were cries of excitement and desire.

Lucifer shuddered as she moaned around his cock. She was once again lost in her lust. Leviathan had begun to take her hard, at that point, he saw little reason to be gentle with her either. He took her face in both hands and began to thrust into her mouth. Her moan of excitement greeted him, his wings contracted at the sound, the erotic imagine before him did little to help his need to take it slow. 

Rosa was being taken so hard; she couldn’t move in either direction. She decided she’d let them do to her whatever they wanted. The feeling of being used for their pleasure was driving her to an earth-shattering orgasm. Her eyes were screwed shut, trying to hold off what she knew would be an orgasm that would beg for her to arch from them, and she didn’t want that. Lucifer was making those sounds that drove her crazy. His noises were not moaning; it was a hitch in his breathing; a tell-tale hitch that let her know how excited he was. She lived for that sound in those moments. 

Leviathan was so close; her body was quivering around his erection and tail. She was close, so very close, he wanted her to drain him, he wanted her to _want_ to milk him. He gripped her hips hard, breaking skin with his claws, he wanted her attention again, though he knew she couldn’t move. Her response was shifting her knees wider apart. She was paying attention, and Rosa wanted him to take her however he wished, he needed no further permission.

“Look at you, Rosa, so hesitant earlier and now taking two cocks at the same time, how good does it feel?” Leviathan breathed out raggedly. He was close, he just needed her to come. 

Her cry was from deep within her. Rosa whimpered out as she moaned out her orgasms, her entire body shaking from it. Lucifer was holding onto her face as he came in her mouth, Leviathan in no better condition as he bowed over her body, coming in her hard. The contracting of her body around his cock was a feeling he was sure he would remember for the rest of his days. 

Lucifer threw his head back as he came. Hearing her come, seeing her react to Levi’s word made it impossible to hold off any longer. Releasing into her mouth for the first time was making his own body shake with it. He closed his eyes, focusing solely in the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body. 

Rosa was shaking so violently, Lucifer had released her face, allowing her to take in a deep breath as her body contorted with the strength of the climax. She collapsed onto the bed, Leviathan still inside her. He’d come as well. She wasn’t sure how all that happened; but she knew this night would be engraved into her memories. Lucifer was resting back against the headboard now. She noticed that as Rosa opened her eyes. Her eyes were heavily hooded, a feeling of euphoria making her drowsy. 

Leviathan pulled out of her body slowly. The humming of the cycle was quiet; something he did not expect. Usually the cycles were days long. Lucifer’s had been three days, his couldn’t have been sated that quickly, could it? 

“It is different for everyone,” Lucifer said quietly, clearly noticing the confusion in Leviathan’s face. 

“It is never this quick,” Leviathan tentatively said. 

“You never had a woman, so it makes sense that it would ease quickly this first time,” Lucifer said solemnly. He was still angry with Leviathan, and there would be a price to pay once they settled Rosa; but for now, he basked in the afterglow of fulfilled lust. His eyes drifted to the woman between them. Her breathing was even and deep; she’d fallen asleep. A ghost of a smile graced Lucifer’s lips. That was what he’d planned on before Leviathan’s cycle interfered. 

His eyes went back to Leviathan, “You and I have unfinished business. Get dressed or not, but we’re leaving this room right now,” he stated curtly. 

“What? Can’t this wait?” Leviathan exclaimed nervously. 

“You came into my room, fucked our consort on _my bed_ , and you think I’ll wait for you to be settled after getting your _dick wet_? Get the fuck off my bed before I throw you from it. I do not want to wake her,” Lucifer whispered harshly. 

Leviathan scrambled off the bed, making Lucifer smirk as he looked down at Rosa whispering, “I will be back shortly, beloved, and we will finish what we started,” he promised as he too stood from the bed. 


End file.
